Communication
by BrightandGold
Summary: Mia and Jessica are sent through a manhole, floating to different thoughts and a new world. That get used to not having video games, but still have a different fun to keep them occupied.
1. Chapter 1: Text Messages

**Mia**

 **Chapter 1: Text Messages**

My phone vibrated, telling me a new like or comment on one of my pictures. Zapp was a new app, going popular, since it was new. Since I knew the person who made it, well my stupid cousin actually.. My cousin, (that wasn't the brightest person), made this popular social media app. He gave our whole family a test drive on it. I had gotten over 50+ followers, from my large family tree, on the first day of trying. But that's probably not one of my recent stories, this is what's bothering me right now. My mother was probably out in Las Vegas, with her new boyfriend. I hadn't seen my mother in a long time, since she had left me in a apartment on my own.. But, I went to live with my best friend after I found out.

"Mia, you know after I get the money.. We could be going off to Las Vegas.." My mother had said, placing her clothes in a grocery bag. She had always gone out with her boyfriend, sometimes out for a day or two, maybe a month. We had owed the apartment owners rent, but every time they knocked, my mother had sent me to answer the door. She said if people who needed things from her, saw her somewhere, that she would have a dozen people knocking on the door, wanting their favors from her.

"Mia! Are you home?" Sarah had asked through the door, glancing through the foggy glass window, that smile still copied and pasted onto her face, just like a computer.

"Damn it.." I silent cussed myself, the curtains were so ripped and darkened that I believed no one would dare to look through. My mother walked out the back door, mouthing to me to tell Sarah that she was at work.

I walked over to the door, slowly unlocking the door. Regretting all my life choices leading up to this moment. The door opened slowly, showing smiling Sarah.

"Is your mother here? Or did she leave off to work?" Sarah asked, quietly searching the house I was standing in.

I tugged my hair over my ear, my mother and I looked basically the same. The same dark Auburn hair falling down our backs, the same light creamy, caramel skin tone, same aqua eyes that search for answers, same high cheekbones, the exact areas of freckles, same pink lips that boys called 'beautiful', my mother and I could be twins, if like a mile away.. But my mother had perioral wrinkles, smoking, sun exposure..those lines, my mother never cared when I first told her. But it seemed like it didn't matter since I haven't seen her in a while. Sarah placed the 'friendly' rubber smile, back on her face. I would never say it was nice, but I would say it's creepy..

"Well..she owes some rent, I would love to see her up in the office! We need to talk to her, tell her that please it seems like she's not getting them! Bye Mia, see you!" Sarah waved, placing a foot before another. _Right..Left..Right..Left..Turn.._ I craned my neck to see if she was gone, not that I cared, but I don't like when people eavesdrop. It's not their business, so there's no point there.

My mother had thought naming me Mia like her was the perfect idea.. I didn't think so since I thought if the cops had knocked on the door looking for my mother, and they didn't find her, I would get arrested.. Wanting to find her in a casino stealing shrimp with her boyfriend, drinking till night, turned morning.

"Mom, I'm going to Jessica's house!" I yelled, guessing she had heard me, lifting the straps for my bag. I was planning to spend the week with Jessica, not that I didn't like the apartment, but I couldn't stand being here with my mom's boyfriend. The bag slapped my back every time I took a step, it felt heavy but, only a few weeks worth of folded clothes were in it. My fingers found its way around my key to the apartment, I know, I don't like the apartment..but this key felt special.. I had lived here all my life, the very time I remember getting this key was when I was half way through 1st grade..

I groaned, stepping a foot in front of the threshold, closing and locking the door behind me. This gym bag was irritating me, I never went to the gym, but I still had a bag to carry around like I did. I kept walking down the hallway, reaching the elevator at the end. The buttons looked old and rusty, but I didn't care. I punched _down,_ tapping my foot impatiently. My eyes glanced at the right hall, hearing a laugh and footsteps come closer. I punched the button a few more times, not wanting to find out what or who was coming. But I knew who was coming, the worst ex-boyfriend _ever._

"Hey Mia! Waiting for me, huh?" He yells down the hallway, _shit._ I mutter quietly, placing a rubber smile on my face. Here was Vince, the worst boyfriend I had. Thinking he owns me, just because his mother owns the apartment building.

He walked up to me, his smell giving me a hangover. Ever since we broke up, his smell _stinks._ I felt his energy beside me, staring me down. I glanced up at him, I'd never found out what I found cute in him, girls had crushes on him, but he asked me out instead.. He ran his hand through his curly brown hair, placing his cap backwards back on his head. I strained my vision to see his face, _freckles dotting his nose, light green eyes,_ I just noticed he had thicker hair than what I saw when were dating.

"No, didn't think I would see you here.." I said, through gritted teeth, hiding my face with my wave of hair.

"I don't believe that.. I bet you were sitting here, waiting on me. Weren't you?" I glanced up, he was wiggling his eyebrows, his arm resting on the wall on top on the buttons.

"Yeah, sure. Whatever, I have things to do.." I muttered, punching the button.

"Aw, your so sweet. You have things to do. With me!" He laughed, guessing I was joking.

 _Ding!_ I jump into the elevator, pulling my sweatshirt sleeve up to see the time on my watch. _4:30, great! I'm almost late getting to Jessica! Now I have to wait till he moves for the elevator doors.._

"You know, Mia. I am free tonight, you wanna come by later? How does the mood take you?" He smiles, placing his arm on the elevator door.

I grab my phone out of my sweatshirt jacket, looking through Jessica and my conversation on Zapp. I flick through the sentences and emojis, looking for my question, and the answer she gave me.

"No, sorry Sam. I'm going to be at Jessica's for a few weeks." I glance up, "Maybe later.." I lie, thinking on our week.

He smiles, and pulls out his phone. The elevator doors closing on him, I knew he wanted that to happen. His _plot_ or whatever to get women and girls.. My phone vibrates, notifying me his text came. I roll my eyes and keep going, ignoring the rings and vibrates coming from my pocket.

"You know Mia, I was thinking about our relationship, thinking we could take it to the next level.." Sam's voice echoed through my brain.

When he said that to me, I gotten so fired up.. He had been ditching me most of the time when we've dating. And all he was thinking about _sex._ I was so disgusted, that's all he wanted, behind the masquerade he put up. He had stood me up multiple times, I thought it was fine at the time, thinking maybe just accidents.. I wonder why girls resist, to see the sweet fine look on their faces..

I pulled my phone out, flipping to my texts. Coming across Sam's "Sweet Letters sent from heaven" as he calls it, I wouldn't say so.

- **Aw, I knew you couldn't resist me, Mia.** ️

Whatever.

After almost having a panic attack thinking that the elevator would stop, since it was going so slow, the wires screeching from being lowered. I knew the building was old, but at least change the elevator. When it does that no one wants to move out, nor move in.

The elevator doors slide open slowly, revealing parts of the old lobby. All the items a light shade of blue, a color I lived with all my life. Blue to me was basically, very secretive, mysterious, taciturn, not willing to tell anybody anything. I glance at the right of the lobby, the teenager behind the desk typing away on his phone. He glances up, roll his eyes down my body, then back down to his phone. Jobs with teenagers these days, probably on Zapp, app is going around like a hula hoop on a five year old.

I glance at the lobby doors, flickering my eyes across the pavement, then noticing messing black hair pulled into a high ponytail. Knowing I could walk out there and talk, but she was on her phone, so I decided to text her. She was a phoneaholic, on them all the time, has a new case to put on, to match her outfit. Eh, might as text her. She was already rolling through her texts.

 **Guess where I am? Ha. Bet you couldn't! -**

 **\- I know where you are. Come out of the lobby. I'm too lazy to walk into there, I rather walk down the block down to my house.**

I chuckle and head towards the door, glancing at the teen behind the desk, busying away on his phone. His bell hat, lopsided on his long mop of hair. I knew I wasn't much older than him, maybe by a year or two. Me and Jessica talked to him at the beginning of summer vacation, wasn't that much of a talker, but on the phone, he had character. He said he was a sophomore (a quiet one at least). Jessica and I, are seniors, beginning to be freshmen at college, it was just the beginning of summer and Jessica's parents were out of town, until the last week before we leave to go off to college. But, anyhow. The teenager's phone, well it's fine to have one, or that's what I think. But not on the job property, they're not paying that much attention to their customers then. Not stopping for anything, besides having to a space between words. The boy glances up to get a glance at my behind. I shove my hands into my pockets, pushing the door with my butt, so he couldn't look at it while I walk out. My sneakers crunching the pebbles, the familiar sound of my whole childhood.

"There you are. What was the holdup? You had sex with Vince or something?" She asked, her light brown eyes flickering across my face a dozen times.

Jessica was a curious girl, always asking questions. Some of her questions weren't always this weird, but on a daily basis, this was a less weird question. She was always having her black hair held up, I rarely saw her without it being tied up. Her face, she looked just look her mother, dotted with freckles everywhere. My nickname for her when we were in grade school was "Freckles", she was always trying to count every single spec of a freckle. It was weird, I don't even remember us being friends, nor meeting her. I just remember looking around the cafeteria and sitting down next to her. We've been friends ever since that date, years ago.

"Nope. I never did that in my life. He held up the elevator though, waited awhile for it to come up. And to come down, almost had a panic attack in there." I walked over to her standing spot, my shadow following behind.

"Well, you ready to leave? I'm not going walk down this block, then having to turn around for like lipstick or something.." She makes a left, beginning to walk down her house.

I shake my head, silently laughing. My strap slides down my loose shoulder, making it harder, and more irritating to walk. I hitch my gym bag back onto my shoulders. The same routine every 5 minutes.

"You know, we could throw a party. I was thinking that, we could have a party, or a _small_ get together."

"Okay. What do you mean by a small get together? How many?"

"A few."

"Define a few."

"Maybe 5 or 6."

"Define 5 to 6 to me, you have an different thinking."

"Maybe 20 to 28.."

"Any more that I need to learn about?"

"…Maybe my maximum, is 40 people" She thinks, tapping her chin.

"Mmhmm..well if your gonna do that, follow the rules of it.. Oh, yeah.. If we are throwing a party, we might as well go out to buy a new outfit.."

"Okay, like where? Any ideas for the store? There's this new place by..." Her voice trails off in thought, she checks the map on her phone.

"Oh! Okay. It's just down the street from my house."

"Well, before we go. Let me drop my stuff off at your house. I can't carry all of this, it's too heavy!"

I start running down the street, slipping on the wet grass that slide onto the sidewalk. _Ooof!_ I fell straight on the ground. I groaned and rolled onto my back, rubbing my stomach.

I hear Jessica behind me, huffing and puffing, "Wait..for...me... S'il te plaît!" She ran towards me, I grabbed out and yanked her ankle.

 _Ooof!_

She fell on her stomach, hands resting up further than her head. I giggle and turn to my side, pain all over my stomach.

"Why did you do that?" Jessica muttered, her selves muffling her voice.

"I dunno know, it just felt fun to do it.." I answered, placing a hand on my hip.

"Whatever floats your _particular_ boat. You're very particular boat." She hopped up, narrowing her eyes, and glancing at the noise behind me.

"Isn't that, some construction there, or? 'Cause they making a lot of noise.." Jessica turned heading to the end of the sidewalk, she was still focused on the noise and trucks ahead.

"Wait, is the store that way," I faced the far left heading off to city, "or the other way?" I turned the opposite direction, looking at more houses and apartment complexes.

Jessica pointed at the construction, "We can't go that way, all the construction is blocking our easy way there.." She sighed and turned left, "Now it's gonna take us double the time to get there, and it closes at 6:15. It's 5:30. It would've took 5. Now it gon' be 10.. We gon get there at 5:40!" She stomped off down the road.

"I'm jogging and, or running Jessica..I'm not gonna get there late." I start picking up my pace, heading down the zig-zaged road.

Jessica nods and catches up with me, "That's a better idea. What song are you gonna play for this? Motivation would be the best right now." She breathes out slow, shoving her hands in her sweatshirt pocket.

"Survivor."


	2. Chapter 2: Falling

**Jessica**

 **Chapter 2: Falling**

The keys jangled in my fingers, the warm, cool feeling of metal in my hand. The sun shining, marking my skin. It had took us about an hour or more to get all of our clothes, (mostly mine..) and walk back to my house. Mia walked behind me, the soft sound of her sneakers. All the bags on my arms weighing me down, making me exhausted. My purse, (something I wish I left behind..) full of either, cards, money, and receipts from shopping, making pain bite at my shoulder. The large shoulder strap, making a bruise.

I crashed the house key in the lock, twisting the knob and knocking my butt in the door. All the shopping bags falling to the floor in a heaping pile. I chucked my purse down the large foyer, almost slipping on one of the bags.

"Mad, huh?" Mia chuckled, slipping her little amount of shopping bags on the floor.

She moved, her hair swaying with her movement. She closed the door with her sneaker, the lock already setting back in place.

I rolled my eyes, noticing she pierced her nose, a nasallang piercing. On the left side of her nose, a small diamond twinkling on her left nostril. She grinned, scrunching up her nose for me to see.

"Whoa. When did you do that? I just saw you without any piercings.." I mirthlessly laughed, already should be knowing she would do something like this.

"Ha. You gave me about 100 bucks, or more..and said, 'Go crazy..', so I took it as getting my nose pierced. It took you like two hours to find dresses and outfits, so I was so bored, and I got it pierced." She snickered, running her finger around her diamond.

I quirked an eyebrow, "If you got it pierced and everything.. Did it hurt?" I placed a hand on my hip, jutting out my bottom lip, like a child.

"Actually, no. I was _so_ bored, I didn't feel it, since you were walking around, wondering if that dress was too pink!" She laughed, bending over to her knees, hands on hips, laughing.

I grinned, bending over to gather my outfits together. Mia kicked her bags down the foyer, into the living room, passed the kitchen.

"You know, when we were out we could of bought food for our party! We have nothing to eat for our it!" Mia yelled, kicking another bag onto the leather sectional sofa.

I ignored her, and jumped onto the steel countertop. Looking through all the cabinets, looking through it's contents for my fortune cookies.

"Mia! You know where my cookies are?! You had them last time!" I yelled, flicking my wrist to move a bag of chips back.

"Behind the bag of Crunchy Crunch! If it's not there, because I ate them... Then behind the box of Sugar Circles!" Mia yelled back, hearing yet another bag being kick onto the sofa.

Finding the Fortune Cookies were the first thing on my list for things to do. I needed some good luck to say into my future for this party. While Mia thought those Fortune Cookies, weren't real, and brought back bad luck. Since one of her cookies got her, the one of those " _pranks_ ".

* * *

The school yard was full of students. Everyone on the last day of our senior year knew the prank was going to be played, but no one knew who it was going to be pranked. Every year, the football team plays a "small" prank on another student, all the sports teams at our school went to decide on the prank. Last few years, one of the football team's choose the wrong person to play a prank on. Face punches, kicks, cusses, stuff like that going on..

"It says, ' _The cloud flies that flies over your head, brings bad luck._ '. Psh. Whatever that means.." Mia answered, throwing the fortune over her head, and stuffing the cookie in her mouth. Going back to her phone.

I glanced up, seeing a bucket of some sort of red liquid pour over her. In those few little seconds, I thought she was gonna get up and sock that dude straight in his mouth. But I knew she wanted to get into her art college, so she sat there. I broke out, my back bending over, pig noises flying from my nose and mouth, laughing my butt off. Mia sat there, hands out, mouth opened in a gasp, hair glued to her face, and that red liquid dripping down her chin.

* * *

The bag of chips fell on the counter, the plastic bag scrapping the steel countertop. Noticing the Fortune Cookies in the far back. _Uh, how did it get here? Last time I placed it in the front._ I frowned, confusion leaving traces on my brain. There was no reason to sit and cry about why it was there. I could be eating them and reading the fortunes that come from them. I didn't have any time to sit here and ponder, this is my time to sit here and read fortunes.

I sighed contentedly, ripping open the fake Chinese takeout box. The paranoia vanished away, leaving me to read and think about my fortunes, without my brain going off, and thinking about something else, besides my fortunes.

I broke the cookie,"' _You will need supplies, for the past is catching up with you.'"_ My smile faded _,_ worry lines stretched across my face. _What do I need? Anything specific?_ Those words flashed across my mind. _Maybe I'll find the answers with more.._

"' _Anything you need, are things that are close.'"_ Least that gives me some more specifics, I'll start packing and telling Mia. _Mia is something I need, right? She is my close friend, been friends since preschool. Now we're done with highschool and moving onto college!_ I exhaled, already seeing two roads on this conversation.

"Mia! Come in here for a second. I need to tell you something, about the future or the _past_." I heard Mia groan behind the wall in the living room, her feet stomping towards the kitchen.

"What now? You found your Fortune Cookies.." Mia sat on the island, her feet kicking the cabinets and drawers underneath her.

I bit my lip to hard, tasting metal. "It's about the Fortune-"

"Please. Not about that. It sounds like you're messing with black magic.." She sighed, her fingers touching her temples.

I jumped onto the island, crouching beside her. "Okay, just read it. It just makes me paranoid." Mia glanced up, I knew she doesn't want me messing with my Anxiety.

"...Let me see…" I handed her the fortunes, she scanned it quickly. Her eyes wide open in horror.

"Oh...Lord.." She whispered, she balled it up and throw it. Her legs closed in near to her chest, heavy, worried, breathing exhaling out her nose. I had walked back down the hallway, past all the rooms to mine. I needed supplies for my trip, to wherever. About two bags would do my mission fine than just one small bag. I shuffled my feet towards the closest door, swinging it open to view it's contents. All my duffle bags laid in my closet, draped over all the clothes. Finally noticing-at the worse time-that I needed to clean my closet out.

"Mia! Come down here! Let us choose a bag before our 'adventure' comes!" I yelled to her, trying to make it sound better than it actually was.

Her feet made loud smacking noises on the marbled hallway like a duck. She stuck her head in, her hair flying over her eyes. I gestured her to come in, knowing she just wanted to get going. She groaned, her feet touching the soft fabrics of my floor.

"Well, do you think a big bag? Or a smaller one?" I asked, holding up the bags. Mia smiled, leaning against my dresser. The sky already gotten darker, the moonlight making the blinds have shapes dance on the floor. I dropped the small bags, holding up four big bags.

"Whatever you can put the most stuff in.." Mia answered, pointing to the larger duffle bag. She waved her phone, notifying me to get the solar powered chargers.

I nodded, placing the two bags on my bed. "Okay! Come on let's pack up! Go get your bags from the living room."

She walked down the hallway towards the living room for her bags, groaning at my sudden outburst. _But it was for the great or good, right?_

"Okay, I have everything, I paid the unlimited WiFi bill, now we have unlimited WiFi _anywhere._ And, I put the chargers in, the cases to prevent the phones from breaking, some SD cards for memory. Oh! I almost forgot! Do you want the window cling solar charger? Or the ones you just put your phone on top to charge, I could do either it doesn't matter..." I breathed out, stuffing the last few chargers I had, in my second bag.

Mia shrugged, basically telling me, " _I don't care. I know you're going to put in all the chargers._ "

I rolled my eyes, and zipped up my boots. My outfit, (something I had changed partially before I started filling my bag with stuff..). My daisy high waisted shorts, a blue "No pants, are the best pants" tee-shirt tucked into the side of my shorts, and light grey low-cut boots. Which all took time to piece together.

While Mia sat there, already dressed. A white lace onesie, (that looked like a bathing suit, but with shorts already connecting with it.) with black trimmings, and black vintage ankle boots. Mia leaned against the headboard, the smirk on her face growing wider, which I already what her smirk meant. I growled, knowing Mia would be first to get ready.

"Okay." Mia clapped, standing up, "Where we going?" She pulled on her white jacket, turning over the coin in her hand.

I quirked an eyebrow to her coin, wondering why she had, or would bring her Grandmother Anna's coin. Mia had told me _all_ her ancestors would bring this coin to bring good luck, but I guess she's bringing it for her safety. If we didn't come back, least she would have something to remember the day her grandmother gave her it 5 years ago exactly the second before she died. Mia kept that coin everyday of her life, still having it at the whooping age of sixteen. Her mother never accepted the coin in her life, saying it was a "Lousy piece of crap to bring.". There was a large fight in their apartment over that. Even though her mother didn't accept it, Mia's grandmother didn't want to die-or tried to prevent death-so she waited until Mia was old enough to understand that coin. Mia understood the death out of that coin.

"Oh. Yeah, my coin. I'm bringing it to remember. Since it feels like it's bringing to maybe a place like Albion, but Albion is in the past now, _history._ " She laughed, pausing for a second. Her eyes gaped open, horror caged behind dark eyes.

"Oh. No. I hope we're not going to that _past_." Mia laughed mirthlessly, her eyes rolling towards the window.

"What's that about? How come you don't want to go back to that past, I wanna meet that tall cute dude.." Mia looked at me, her eyebrow hitched up.

"What? I looked up some of his pictures, he's actually quite _alluring_.." I giggled, softly bumping my hip into Mia's. Her face turned a rosy pink, her hands clamping tightly around each other.

"Just whatever. If I did go there, I'm living with one of my great grandmother's" Mia answered, pulling on her hood, trying to hide her blush.

I shrugged, finally realizing what she said, it was going to be hard trying to find her own grandmother in a land so big, but for how geeky she is about _this_ , and all the grandmother's in Mia's line (not including sisters/brothers of her first grandmother) would probably look similar to her in a way. Their family tree, it was either their dad looking like his son, or their mother looking like their mother. But in Mia's line, the daughter looked the mostly the same as their mother, considering all the fathers would be dead or deadbeats. I shuffled my feet towards the door, turning the knob slowly. Mia scooted out the door, her black boots squeaking on the tile. One last look in my room would basically burst me into tears, I didn't decide to, since if I did, I would easily burst out into loud, wailing, tears. I kept walking down the hallway towards wherever my destination was ahead of me. I walked down the hallway, heading for the foyer. I was drained of energy, even though I had recovered from walking about half a mile to my house, the pressure of leaving everything behind was weighing me down. Preventing me to go further than I was supposed to do now. This past thing, I didn't want to oppose it, even though I know if I did it wouldn't make much of a difference, it still would happen.

"Come on! I not going outside to step into our past without you by my side!" Mia explained loudly, stopping on the door knob.

I exhaled quietly, stepping over my paranoia, being the bigger person against my fears and doubts. Mia nodded at me, understanding why I was acting this way. Mia opened the door, looking out in complete and utter darkness. I gulped and took her hand, leaning against her for support for walking. I might have looked perfect on the outside, but on the inside I was a trainwreck. Basically a car crashing into another, then a train crashed into those cars, a airplane crashes into them, then a spaceship, blowing the whole street into flames.

"Mia. Please. Just. Give. Me a. Minute." I breathed out slowly, trying to find a word to describe my paranoia.

"Okay. But you have to go after our break. Okay?" Mia whispered, closing the door and locking it.

I nodded, dropping my bag on the floor, near the door. I unlatched my fingers from hers. This was bothering me, slowly. Mia ambled towards the kitchen fridge, opening it leisurely. I pursed my lips together, considering the fact that Mia was less scared (or paranoid) than I was.

"Mia, hand me something to drink. I'm parched." I glanced at her, guessing already. She didn't know what to drink, nor what to hand me.

I laughed silently, squeezing my way through her. Mia jumped on the island behind me, her heels slamming into the steel drawers and cabinets. I grabbed a bottle of Fizzy Fizz grape, handing Mia a bottle of Fizzy Fizz blueberry. She took it with gratitude, already twisted off the top and taking large gulps. I jumped beside her, finishing off half my drink already.

"I think I'm ready, Mia." I whispered, peering quietly into my half drunken bottle. I felt her smile beside me, even though it felt scary, I still needed also to smile through it.

"Come on. It's getting way better on the way there." Mia answered, wrapping her arm around my shoulders, pulling me in close.

My feet touched the floor, Mia had already gone before me, already holding the door open. I exhaled, feeling the energy coming from behind this door. Complete and utter darkness, it didn't feel right to be _here_ doing _this,_ the energy felt like _just_ darkness. I pulled Mia by me, I knew she felt it too. Since soon as I pulled her close, she winced at the feeling.

"Heh. You're going in first, or am I?" She asked, leaning against the doorframe.

"I'm gonna to try to go first." I whispered, Mia shrugged, her hands out in front of her. Already knowing my fear thing.

"No. You better not push-...!"

 _Phew, and I was gone._


	3. Chapter 3: Where exactly?

**Mia**

 **Chapter 3: Where exactly?**

" _There is a darkness I feel comin' down,_

 _And shadows that lengthen from the sky to the ground,_

 _And a silence that can swallow sound.."_

* * *

" _Ehh_." I exhaled, strangely smelling an aroma of pine trees and fresh earth. Oddly enough last I remember, I wasn't playing around in Pine Village with Jessica.

The smell became stronger and stronger from every movement I made before I was squashed by a weight crashing down on me. I couldn't make sure it was exactly a person or one of my bags causing the pain on my lap.

"Wow. Your back must hurt." A voice spoke behind me, making me jolt up from pain crushing me down. My back slammed into the tree trunk.

Before I could have jumped up, a loud bullet fired off. Almost making me believe I shot myself. **Almost**. While I perceived the sound of a bullet firing, my eyes finally adjusted to the fire flickering around in the moonlight. I knew what we were both thinking, _where? Where the hell are we?_

Jessica traipsed near me, whistling a soft tune before she reached out her dirty hand out to me. I exhaled, grasping her hand in mine. She grunted, I knew she been picking up heavier things while I was unconscious.

"You know, we both have a pistol strapped to our thighs. Actually, I'm really good at shooting objects. And you said I wouldn't be good at this." She whistled, walking over to her bag.

"I tried to shot a clear hole through that tree over there," She continued, pointed to the tree I was lying against, a clean hole through the middle.

I nodded, trudging to the fire glinting in the clearing of the forest. My head jolted up to see my surroundings, staring up in the faint moonlight coming through the pine trees, something I thought was beautiful. But now it seemed scarier than ever. Now was the perfect time to flip out, **completely**.

"Did I just shoot something...while I was out? I-I-I..heard a gunshot.." I fumbled with my fingers, trying to blurt out all the words quickly before it flew through my ears. The pistol felt heavy against my thigh, the cold, hefty metal strapped to my thigh. This gun was gonna be here for a long time like a curse, not able to get rid of it fast enough before it affects you. **Forever.** As long as I'm here. In this place, out in the woods. Lost.

Slow seconds went past slowly, I waited till she answered, but I knew she didn't want to hurt me when I was already falling out of consciousness.

"You scared, hm?" Jessica questioned, raising her pistol at moon. The light glinting slowly as she rotated several times around in her fingers. Before it was a longer silence, she glanced at me. She knew that I would never be this quiet.

I shook my head, slowly raising to my feet. Jessica was worried about me, I knew so. She knew I wasn't afraid of many things (that myself knew of) that I could think, or told her. Otherwise, I wouldn't tell her something I haven't said before. She knew all my secrets. She laughed at all of my stories (all the ones she lived through too).

My stomach flipped over, I hated the feeling of being scared and sick. One to many things on my mind had almost killed me from anxiety. My eyelids felt heavy and porcelain, against my unsteady head. Heavy to lift. Pain hit me hard when I did.

"Jessica." I coughed out, reaching my trembling fingers out for her's to find mine. I fell back on my bottom, pain sending shock throughout my body. _Inhale. Exhale. Breath Mia._

She sighed sadly, shoving all the items she had out back into her second bag. Hurriedly she jumped, getting me to my feet.

"Get your bag. We can't leave anything behind." She glanced behind her. "Oh. Yeah. Wait a second..." She whipped her hand in, clasping onto our phones and chargers.

"And these? We can't bring them." She shook the electronics in front of my face, my eyes trailing along on every motion she made with them.

"I know, Jessica." I tried to smile, but I was so tired I couldn't raise my lips in union of my mind. So my lips stayed in a small pout.

She slammed them on the ground, the loud crack making me wince at the precious _beep_ sound. Her leg connected with the screen, the monitor that was already beginning to be fuzzy and dark. I ran my tongue over my lips, trying to change my mind.

"Come on, we can't stay here till midnight. Balverines come out for blood and flesh." Jessica patted my back, her heel swiping away the broken pieces of my phone's life.

My head grew fuzzy on the last few minutes we were walking. Every step I took, I felt like shadows and darkness was engulfing me in some sort of _play_. I was unconscious until we got to Bowerstone, the docks water making loud noises soon as we planted our feet there. I wasn't planning on going back to Silverpines till I was out of my fuzzy coma.

* * *

 _Now_ I realized I wasn't in such a comatose, this was now my _real life._ Jessica and I had gone back centuries down the lane to sweet ol' Albion. We had landed in Silver Pines, and walked all the way to Bowerstone Industrial. The people were sweet with kind faces, a handful a little snobby way of saying things a _few_ things in mind.

The black smoke swirled around in the air, the smell strong and heavy. I just sat on a bench watching the sun get lower till it pronounced "afternoon". The factory was large, standing above all the apartments and shops. I waited until Jessica had stepped out of the factory, she had asked a fellow citizen the correct directions to Millfields to see Bower Lake. I closed my eyes, thinking quietly to myself till my long eyelashes poked me.

All of these places and facts were in my social studies book. Every famous citizen that changed Albion in a different way was listed, even Reaver and Page. I wanted to meet Page, she had changed Bowerstone in many ways when she couldn't do anything. Reaver (with his sexual conquests, which by the way, I'm not being one) was the Hero of Skill, since we have a gun strapped to our thigh now, I could maybe ask him for some shooting lessons.

I sighed, Jessica was taking to long for just "ask" the directions of Millfields. Just takes five minutes! I've been sitting here for fifteen! I stomped up, the squeak of my sneakers on the cobblestone floor was the only thing I heard in my ears. My way into the industrial was crowded and smokey, people carrying boxes of heavy items.

Before I was catching where my feet and where they were going. I bumped into something hard and solid. And I don't just say "solid", as in play. I mean _solid._ I caught myself off guard, finally adjusting to the new life here. My butt connecting with the path to the industrial, stars forming on my eyelids, swirling around slowly. The small apartment appeared in my mind, the moonlight highlighting the small building rising to the midsection of the factory rising above in the sky.

Jessica and I had found some gold coins on our way here, and cleaning up a few bandits popping out of trees and crap. I had also took a job at the tavern nearby, getting a few coins to pay for a new found home.

So we had owned a small house enough for the both of us, (with a little decorating with shirts on window panes) two beds, a small dining table and a tiny kitchen. We enjoyed the small place, since we had (basically me too) lived in a -basically- mansion house.

My head was spinning, bile _already_ up and staining my throat, the taste almost making me hurl on this large " _thing"._ I just choose to sit on the floor to calm my stomach from rising any further.

"Oh, sorry _ma douce_." A elegant voice said, my head spinned faster and faster every second that passed.

I glanced up, his gloved hand outstretched, a large smile gracing his perfect features. I gulped, slowly extending my hand to grasp his. When my hand was in his, I couldn't help noticed how warm his hand was. Like _warm_ , like a fireplace on Christmas morning on a cold day, even through his own gloves...

"Oh. Thank you…" I muttered, balancing my feet. I let go of his hand, chill moving quickly back into my hands from the "afternoon" day. My head dropped towards the ground, already hating myself for enjoying the energy from this beautiful stranger's presence.

Shoving my hands in my skinny jeans, my feet crushing a rock from under my weight. My hair now hiding my burning blush brushing my usually graceful features. Before I knew it, his hand (now ungloved, awesome. Right? You guessed totally wrong. I was tingly and whatever..) cupping my chin, making me look up at him. My cheeks turning the deepest red, ever brushing my features.

" _My,_ scarlet is _your_ color _de toute beauté."_ He leaned in, his fragrance of pine trees, vanilla, and a little cinnamon. All three of my favorite smells, _curse him and his fancy cute smells._ This random stranger leaning in for almost a peck or two on _my_ lips. Which (by the way) doesn't happen often in my world, maybe Jessica's, but not my own.

I breathed slowly, trying to control my alter ego from popping out. But I couldn't even control myself and my ego. My eyes slowly closed, enjoying the feeling of this man's presence. I didn't even sense him move or anything after I closed my eyes, and shutted off my ears for any speck of sound. I could feel his breath (closely, too close) laying on my lips Only thing I could hear was ringing, a sound only I hear when my crush was around me. _Great._ I have like some sort of crush or something on this man.

My eyes fluttered open slowly, finding nothing nor a person, was in front of me anymore. He was gone within a blink of an eye. A quick blink.

* * *

"So, wait. Let me get this straight, he was basically touching you? You never let boys touch you!" Jessica exclaimed loudly, I cringed at the thought of neighbors knowing that the man who had over a dozen sexual conquests, was touching me earlier. I felt embarrassed to be around Reaver, this time I had things under control. But next time I don't think I can keep my alter ego down below.

"Yup, couldn't believe it, huh?" My eyes moved up to face her, her face more relaxed and calm than what I thought she would have been. Which she didn't look, based on her facial expression, she wasn't _that_ shocked than I thought she could have been.

"No. I can I believe it. That man gets away with any women. Well besides all the king's and queen's in his _long_ time. Well long as I've heard, all the monarchs just had a childhood sweetheart to marry." She paced back and forth, the dirty checker floor squeaking under her feet. Typical Jessica with boys, dances, and sex. She was on it in a quick heartbeat.

"Anyway Mia, I found a way to Bower Lake!" She jumped, getting out of her thoughtful mood, her legs painted out before her, doing the splits in the most small place ever to do it.

"Okay. And?" I replied slowly, wanting to know more about this. I crossed my legs, my heels clicking together as I crisscrossed them. My hands fumbled in my lap, trying to find the perfect place to put them.

"AND, Reaver's employers had gossip going around that he, himself was hosting a masquerade! And before you bumped into him, I went to ask him if myself, and you, could come!" Jessica giggled, her hands waving in the air excitedly.

 _Oh no._ My stomach bounced as soon as she had mentioned Reaver. The sound of his name sent me throbbing on the inside (ew, right?). Either way, if I was around him my insides mixed up, or if he mentioned still, my insides twisted together.

"Do you think we should go, Mia?" Jessica's eyes lit up, already answering in her head that we are going. No matter what comes up, not even _vomit_.

"I guess so, you want to meet this tall, slim figure. Waking up beside him won't be my fault in any way, Jess." I stood up, walking to the kitchen for something to eat. My back to Jessica's crazy dances and routines.

She burst out laughing, I heard bones cracking and clinking together from her movements with doing the splits behind me. I knew she would get "play" drunk and sleep with Reaver, adding onto his lists of conquests.

Jessica probably didn't care for how she was acting on the decision to get next to Reaver and some other men at this party. She seemed immune to getting drunk, so she knew her way around acting a little drunk to work her way into friendship, or just going to someone to have or get "sugar" from them, as she likes to name it.

"Eh. I probably would end up sleeping with him," She giggled, throwing herself onto the torn couch, "but it would of been shockingly if you woke up next to him. HA! It would of been weirder if both of us woke up clenching him in our hands." I grinned to myself, already choosing to be a tease. My eyes rolled to my far right, turning around quickly to face my bestfriend's fantasies.

"So you're deciding for the _both_ of us, that we get drunk. Sleep with Reaver. Then wake up sore as hell?" I quirked my eyebrow up, taking a steady bite of my apple.

She nodded, that stupid, devious grin still on her face. Anyway, if I didn't choose to do her plan this one time, I already knew what was next if I resisted to her " _awesome"_ _plan_.

"And," She continued thinking it was something to consider, "We get to dress up in masks! So he won't know you were a freaky!" Jessica cooed, trying to change my mind of this masquerade.

I sighed, rolling back my shoulders. "I guess so. If you wake up with me laying on top, while you're clutching his shin. Don't be jealous.

* * *

 **Author's note:**

WHEE! MADE IT! I decided to put a poem/song when they arrived in Albion, since I wanted it relate or have any sort relation with the plot of the chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Spinning in circles

**Jessica/Mia**

 **Chapter 4: Spinning in circles?**

 _ **Location: Bowerstone Market**_

 _I want you for my sweet pet,_

 _but you keep playing hard to get,_

 _I'm going round in circles all the time!_

* * *

Apples weren't the only thing going in Mia's hands, she was nervous and worried, I could tell. Most of the time she was drawing on her notepad, her hand whizzing past the paper quickly. Any time she was worried, about a dozen or so papers were pinned up on all the walls and her fingers turned black from shading areas on the page. The quicker, the more worried she was. Her neck would be bended over the notepad, I could tell her forehead was wrinkled in a lot of thoughts.

The day was warm (surprisingly) and sunny; so I decided to wear a skinny pink bodysuit with hollow, strappy holes going to my chest to my ankle. The outfit, turning heads and marking red cheeks from a smack on the face from their husband's eyes turning my direction. I had probably three more clean outfits, not including this outfit after today. But I couldn't say anything else, I barely know how to wash on a washboard. So I wore whatever was clean, until I had to wash my clothes. Wearing Mia's sneakers was one of the options I chose this morning.

I was needed down at the Bowerstone Broker, sweeping and keeping track on how much money was needed in the front from the back room. Usually, I sat in the back counting whatever was needed on a stool, or sweeping up around the shop. But today, I was in charge of watching the counter and how much money would be needed. The day wasn't as busy as my last ones, and that's how I liked it. Getting paid for sitting on a stool reading a book, or counting whatever was in the cash register, eating whatever snacks I stashed away in the floor boards.

Mia walked in, her fingertips darkened and black from shading. Her hair piled on top of her hair in a messy bun, already questioning about tonight. "Aren't you supposed to be getting ready to go to your little 'Masquerade' thing? When is that starting? Because I'm not walking there with you, and then it's already over." She walked up to the counter, jumping on top and putting up her feet.

I shrugged, "Around midnight. Something like that, I dunno." She crossed her arms and quirked an eyebrow. The pencil in her ear, teetering on the back of her ear.

"What? The people just said around midnight, so I guess around midnight! So we're getting dressed at eight, then walking out to pay for a carriage at nine thirty. Since all of that's happening then, we'll maybe get there at maybe even eleven forty, straight on point."

"Wow. Surprisingly, you did the math of distance and time!" I smirked, this plan wasn't math, not any sort of math. Just high hopes of finding someone for Mia to hang out with, after what I been hearing around Bowerstone.

"Whatever. Mia the Math Genius." She rolled her eyes, a humorous creak coming from rolling her ankles across the other one.

It was already noon, and she was asking about the masquerade. There is still time to get dressed and do makeup. Our outfits had already been picked out, and everything was in order. But just getting there and having enough money was my main problem out of the event happening tonight.

Mia hopped down the counter to the floor, the pencil on her ear almost tipping over to the floor. I bit my lip, everything was floating back to my brain now. Gossip and circles.

" _You know I heard a girl named Mia Folt been missin' for 'bout a year now. Her husband must be cryin' and sobbin' over his lost. I hardly saw the woman."_

 _A woman exclaimed, walking into the tavern. Her eyes searching on her friend's face. "Sam Jones and Mia were newly weds a year ago, havin' fun on their wedding day. When, BAM! She went missin' straight before she got to her marital home. They say she got lost in the woods, and was never seen again."_

 _I craned my neck around to see the people taking a seat behind me. Did they mean my Mia Folt? Mia did say one of her great grandmother's went missing for a year, but never became found. If Mia's husband finds her, it might turn history around for a good change. But I didn't know the future, it could end in Mia in history not being born._

" _Ayup. He still lookin' for his wife to be. Sam always spoke of her wanting children and taking great care of her family, as if them are the only ones left in the world. I went to talk to em', he said if he were to see her again, he would marry her legally. Having another wedding ceremony."_

Sooner or later her husband would find her, and he would be happy. After those people came in the tavern, I started asking people more on it. I didn't get to find Sam and ask him about _my_ best friend's life. People still saw him out in Millfields, but he was quiet and hollow, never speaking of his lost wife. It wouldn't matter to Mia, she would want all of her grandmother's husbands and lovers to stay with their soul mate. She would be happy to see him so glad that she was found, and wasn't lost. It felt good to do the right thing, but the consequences didn't feel as _right_.

Mia shuffled to the across the floorboards, she was tired. Of course she was, her job was at four a.m in the morning! In a tavern! I unlocked the door slowly, sensing something coming. And _fast_ it was coming.

When the door finally opened, and Mia jumped over the threshold. A brown haired blob was on her in a second, hugging her close. Making it out, it was a man hugging her. A tall, slim man. Probably a mere foot above her. She was frowning on this stranger's chest- _oh, no. Not a stranger..._

"Um. Excuse me, handsome stranger hugging me? Do you need a shoulder to cry on or something else from me?" She narrowed her eyes on his chest, I could tell he was strong, since Mia didn't give out hugs longer than this taken place. He was holding her in place on the cobblestone path leading up to broker.

"Mia! Mia! My sweet, I missed you. How come you don't remember me? Being lost for a year can really change a person's life." Mia squirmed, he didn't seem to notice that she was trying to get away from his hug. "But I hope you haven't forgotten your _undying_ love for me, _Mia Folt. My_ bride _._ "

"Wait- _oh shit._ You're _my_ husband? Isn't it Sam, um..Sam Jones?" He let her go, and held her hands. She was avoiding his gaze, she didn't know exactly who he was. Just the story I told her about in the tavern the other day.

"Mia watch your profanity. Cursing by your soon to be husband isn't a nice thing to hear. He's your husband. So, when are you planning to get married here in good 'ol Albion Sam? I'm pretty sure Mia can't wait. She's hyped up all over it!" I sung, twirling around in a circle.

"In a few weeks or so. Maybe a month if Mia isn't ready." Sam leaned down to kiss her on her wrinkled forehead, the usual 'wrinkled up in thought' forehead.

"Yeah, I sure will be ready." I cocked my head to the side. " _Ready to beat your ass, Jessica._ " She muttered, closing her eyes on his chest. "Oh, Mia. You sure do have a funny side! That will make your husband surely laugh."

"Well, we must be on our way. I had everything set up back home." He crouched down, lifting her up bridal style.

"By the way, where is 'home'? Is it in Bowerstone?" He shook his head and smiled down at her.

"It's in Millfields. You know that… You sure do have a funny side, Mia."

He started walking away to Millfields, he looked like he was completely in love with her and Mia seemed pretty pleased and calm by his demeanor. It would seem to work out in the end.

* * *

 **Mia**

 **Location: Arriving to Millfields**

* * *

 _The rain was crashing down again, pelting the roof top and making 'popping' noises on the freshly painted concrete. Shame, the Office just finished painted the parking lot and sidewalks around the old, rusted park. So I just decided to stand out on the balcony while the rooftop covered me and the wind rained the same direction I was facing: north._

 _North from all the problems and worries I left in the apartment. All the sounds and voices hovering around my ears were irritating, but it didn't matter long as I was away from Mom. Her boyfriend was over today, so I supposed to be "somewhere, outta my business..". So my spot in our one mattress was moved over to her stinky boyfriend, smoking pot and drinking beer in MY place._

 _When he came over, I was made to find another place to sleep. Usually I would of went out to Jessica's before the rain hit, but she was out of town on her parent's vacation week. Her father finally had a week off from being an Actuary, to being a dad of Jessica_ _ **.**_

 _The wind was blowing the hair on my face, making it hard to see whatever was on the other side on it. Pushing back my hair, before I could even realize, something moved from behind the bushes. Whatever it was, had a calm pace at walking. I moved my hoodie up and bounced off the two story balcony, falling straight into the miniature tree below on my stomach._

 _Moving off farther into the distance from the tree, I stalked across the old park. Stopping slowly by the swingset to see if this 'thing' was still there. Sure enough, it was frozen in this larger bush it landed in. I crouched down closer to the wet mulch, trying to get a better view around the large shrub._

" _Hello? Anyone over you there?" My voice echoed, bouncing off my fingers to the metal swings._

 _No answer. Trying again wouldn't help, walking over there would be better. I gulped, my stomach clenched and twisted into knots over the thought of some animal hiding behind this bush._

 _The swing bounced in the air, the pole squeaking loudly. Loud enough to numb my ears. I moved closer to the end of the park, moving as slow as I could. After missing a few seconds of walking, I reached the sharp petals of the bush. I ripped open the bushes quickly. Seeing an annoyed face of a teenager, around the same age as I am._

" _How come you're out here in the rain? Behind a bush, especially." I whispered, narrowing my eyes to focus on this young teenager. Dark, brown hair plastered to his forehead. Blue eyes, too blue to be out here in the rain hiding in bushes. Freckles peppering his forehead and his rosy cheeks. Thin pink lips twisted into a frown. An narrow nose that was crinkled up._

" _Does it matter?" He muttered, pushing his hands into his hoodie pockets. I stood up, pushing my hoodie farther down my forehead. He looked away from me, moving closer to the bush. I reached out, waiting for his hand to reach up._

" _I'm waiting. Sitting in a crummy hotel is way better than sitting out here in the mud and rain." His hand finally decided to reach up and grasp mine. I pulled him up, getting to the point that he was the same age and same height as I was._

" _Come on. I got some money in my boot probably for the weekend, paying for best hotel a hundred bucks can buy!"_

 _He shrugged, "How come I don't see your around a lot? The Office owners always seem to come around your house. You always seem to answer the door when they call." He asked smoothly, walking beside me. I shoved my hands in my jean pockets, and turned my gaze away._

" _My Mom? Let's just say 'out'." I replied, nobody ever asked about my mom. Even Jessica didn't ask, since she knew I would get messed up from it._

" _Even though it's my birthday, and I should be inside partying. I need to get away from my house." I waved my hand, blowing away my thought of tears._

" _Well. Happy Birthday."_

* * *

Riding in Sam's carriage wasn't the best thing, specially to Millfields. He is a noble, but the carriage didn't have to be that _perfect_ with me in it. The seats were velvet, actual glass windows, and gold trimmings at the pane of the window. No, I couldn't "roll" the window down. But if I kicked it, it would be considered "open". Sam seemed so rich, it didn't seem to matter.

"How long again?" I whispered, curling up in a ball on his lap to prevent cold. It was cold outside, and Sam seemed hot, curling up on top of him made me averted me from getting cold or sick.

"Actually." He paused, leaning forward to see out of the window. "We're here. Welcome back to our home, Mia!" I exhaled slowly, finally having thoughts of me being a mother.

"Since being lost and everything, do I-I mean _we_ have any children?" Sam chuckled, rubbing his hand across the side of my thigh softly.

"No. Not yet at least." I exhaled, leaning against the corner and the door, still sitting on his lap. My coat was left in Jessica's and my apartment. I didn't get to grab any of my stuff, carried away to another life as a mother and faithful wife.

"So, you guys. _Shit._ I mean _we_ , have _we_ tried?" _Bad question. Shut your mouth Mia! Shut up!_

"No. But we could surely _try_ later…" He smirked, leaning in to kiss my already pink face. I held my breath, feeling his lips finally touch me. The kiss, I couldn't complain or anything. It was perfect for the moment. His lips and warm, against my chapped, cold lips.

"Maybe."

The carriage jerked to a stop, almost sending me flying across the seats, before Sam wrapped his arms around me in an instant. Looking for me for a year make someone has skills. Wow, saying _just in the right time_.

"How come you knew how to do so fast?" I reached forward, and pushed the door open. The cold breeze hitting me, hard as the thought as me being a mother.

"Most things require being agile. Thinking about you, required a lot, I could say." Sam admitted, picking me up and standing on the cobble path.

It didn't matter to me that he picked me up to take me out of the carriage, I could walk to the house of course. But I'm so nervous I can barely move.

I glanced up, releasing the two story house in front of me. "Your new home."

The house was beautiful, but with me, it would take some getting used to. Getting a better view, I decided to step up and see the inside of the tall home. That was now considered "ours".

The moment I stepped up to see the inside, I slipped and fell straight on the steps.


	5. Chapter 5: Churning inside

**Jessica**

 **Location: Headed to Millfields**

" _Darkness cannot drive out darkness;_

 _only light can do that._

 _Hate cannot drive out hate; only love can do that..."_

* * *

Heading forward was a hard thing to do. Stepping backwards seemed simpler than taking a few steps backward from the problem. And my feet weren't good at stepping back, so it was considered a ride or die situation.

The day continued ahead normally like usual, I was still needed at the broker. No one was down there at the last few minutes, so I was to watch-again-after the small shop. Very few customers came in selling items, and some others just came in looking for directions to another shop in Bowerstone Market.

"Jessica!" I turned, realizing an old friend of mine. From our transporting to history, everyone I knew back in original year. Lived in the same year I live in now. If I didn't knew the person before I left to see Albion, I didn't seem to see them.

"Kara! Wow, haven't seen you since summer break!" She walked in the broker, the bell ringing behind her in one loud ring.

Kara nodded, and continued walking towards me. Realizing this, there wasn't much school around for us to go to. Well, from what I heard. The school that was promised wasn't built yet, and the factory was still going to build money to make the small school. I was promised to attend college, and there is no college to attend to right now!

"Where do you live nowadays? You moved out of Millfields when you turned eighteen, so I couldn't get to see you as much as I used to!" She jumped into the nearest stool, and crossed her long legs. _Typical_. _You're able to close your legs now, but if a dude comes by, it's wide open!_

I tried not to roll my eyes, but instead put on a fake smile. "I just live in Bowerstone. Making my own money." I eyed her carefully. _Which, I see you aren't doing._ "You still going around, hanging out Liam? Or is he hanged by now?"

"Um." _Still probably cheating on her._ "He's fine. We're planning on getting married, in a few weeks or so. Maybe less if we can." Her eyes became dark, and she covered on fingers.

"Oh. Well, if you're getting married, let me see your ring. I bet it's beautiful, if it's from _him_."

"The ring?" She cleared her throat, and said lowly. " _I left the ring at home_."

"Still, it must be beautiful. Liam earned a lot of money, you know. Going around traveling to different cities. To different women, and taking their money while they're on their way to delivery."

"Well, tell Michael I said 'hello'. He must be worried about you not in his bed, when his hangover ends." She got up and smoothed down her crinkled skirt.

"Nah. I broke it off as a smart person. Unlike a girl I know, that continues the cheated relationship. And she knows he cheats, she has no one to run to tell about her emotions." I smiled brightly up at her, she knew this happens with her and Liam.

All of my relationships (especially that one), was not to be spoken around me. I didn't have anymore lusty feelings for this man, nor any love for him. I felt ashamed to still remember spending most of my bed nights with him.

"Liam and I are doing fine, thank you very much. His just out visiting his family that decided to have their reunion in Samarkand.". I ignored her, and continued arranging the novelty items behind the counter.

A minute or so went passed, before she finally decided to break the long pause. "Are you jealous that Liam chose me, instead of you? And I could see why, though." My hazel eyes flicked up to her in anger, _how could she say that!? She broke up with him after she saw him cheat on her, then he asked ME out. And she_ _went straight back to him, since SHE was jealous!_

"You really think that?! I would never, EVER, go back to the cheater in my life! Don't think my actions are similar to yours!" Her eyes darkened, and her mouth went up in a scowl.

"Just shut up, Jessica. I believe that he doesn't go back, cheating on me, with random girls. Especially girls like you!" I scrunched up my lips, preventing myself from spitting on this girl.

"Get out. Just get out, before I call the guards! You wouldn't want to get locked up, before Liam knocks up another woman." She stormed out, her hair breezing passed her in a large heap. The door slamming behind her loudly. I didn't hear the door open, and close behind her when she left.

I fell back into my stool, putting my face between my crossed arms on the counter. Kara was always the one to stir up trouble, everyone knew that about her. That's probably why Liam is still with her, because he loves trouble, and he pities her.

"If you're looking for directions to the tavern. It's down in the center of Bowerstone market, where the heart of Bowerstone is." I glanced up slowly, wiping my eyes on my shirt sleeve.

Someone was there, the sun was barely going down. But I still could make out who he was. Tall, his top hat adding on his height, slim, standing with a large amount of elegance. He was surveying the shop, his eyebrow cocked up.

" _Reaver_." I whispered, ducking my head under the counter. Trying to make all these fake sounds, from arranging all the weird things on the counter shelves.

He cleared his throat to catch my attention. Before I could jump up to say anything, I began to stand at full height, and bumped my head-hard-on the shelf. Seeing stars, I pressed my hand against my head, and stood up.

"Need anything?" I asked, slowly swaying in my spot, stars spinning around my eyelids every time I closed them.

"Glad that someone actually said something. But anyway," He waved his hand in the air for a second. "..You were the person who came into my factory, asking about my business the other day! I overheard my factory workers speaking of you. Well of course, before a _few_ bullets were pierced into them. _Jessica_.". He grinned, stepping up to the counter I was behind.

Sitting in my stool, I ducked behind the counter again, trying to cover up my blush. "Oh. Yeah, I was asking about your masquerade. I didn't know what time it was, nor if you were it today at midnight. Just making sure. Sorry, if you didn't know about though.". I moved back to the surface, his brown eyes awaiting every movement I made.

"Oh, I knew about it. What type of person would I be if I didn't? If one of my workers did something out of my permission, they surely would be _punished_ for it." My cheeks turned pink over the thought of him doing _that_. I crossed my legs, preventing any heat from entering between them.

"That sounds _wrong_." I snickered, covering my mouth so it wouldn't be as loud.

"What a dirty mind you have," He leaned closer, his grin getting wider. "And I was hoping that I'd put it to good use."

I bit my bottom lip, trying hard not to let my skirted legs open. "So," I continued slowly, carefully picking out my words. "When is your masquerade? I wanted to come, but I didn't know the exact time to come. And if I even had your permission."

"About that? Since it's _you_ asking _me_ about it, how could I refuse such a delicious offer?"

Uncrossing my legs, I leaned forward, our faces a few inches apart. I decided to be just as flirty, as he was towards me.

"I'll spend a carriage, just to pick up my guest of honor. Awaiting for you in luxury!". He grinned, almost luring me straight into his sultry comments

"So, see you then? Or should I just come with you now, so we could more private time?" I practically purred, swaying my hips in my seat.

"I prefer my play time at night. So I'll see you then, _mon beau._ Glad to see you there." Reaver walked out, his tall shadow stalking behind him.

Before the sun set, I was required to close down the shop. I was so dazed, and lust struck, it was closed down fifteen minutes passed the normal time. It was considered "spring" right now, so it was planned to go down at five, which seemed unusual for me.

So the sun was set, and the shop was closed. I just needed to get my lipstick on, and to prepare my dress. I moved towards Bowerstone Old Quarter, my short shadow stalking me like a cat. The walk wasn't as far as I prepared it to be, I was on my steps in little as five minutes.

Our home was the same as it was, the drawings were still on the wall. Mia's bed was left untouched, since she was neat freak, always needing to make things perfect. While when I walked upstairs, my bed was in clutter in the far corner of the room. I had set up a divider from what was considered my "bedroom", from our makeup room. If you had stepped up stairs, you stepped in one room but saw instead was dividers cutting the room in half.

The masquerade was in seven hours, my dress was picked out already. While Mia's was hung up on the closet door, the ruffles swaying when I opened the door for my dress. I ignored her dress while I slipped on my own, and stepped in front of the mirror to apply my lipstick.

My dress was beautiful, something I would wear a second time if I didn't have any money. It was a A-line dress, making my legs look longer, black lace ruffling out over my hips and legs, a white lace ribbon tying around my breasts. My heels black and gold, Faux Suede pointed toe cut.

I considered for a second taking a Zapp picture, but then I remembered I smashed our phones on mud and dirt with my own boot heel.

Mia and I have never been apart at all for this long. I don't even know if she's okay, living a happier life, planning on getting pregnant without my concern on who's the baby daddy, or she could even be killed without me even knowing!

Groaning with discomfort, I stormed out of the apartment. Clutching my bag strap close on my shoulders. Stepping into the carriage as slow as I could, giving me some time to think. Straight into seductive man's hands. I couldn't complain, I was putty in this man's hands.

* * *

Carriage rides felt soothing to me, I could bet that Mia complained on the way to Millfields. I was asleep most of the time there, it was either taking short naps for the long night, or apply and reapplying my lipstick carefully.

I could already make out which house was Reaver's, the large manor sitting near the the heart of Bower Lake. It was large, people said it was monumental, but I couldn't imagine it this large in portion compared to my home back in our original time.

"We're here. Reaver's Manor!" The coach driver informed me, too enthusiastic than what was needed with me.

He stepped to open the door for me, while I was applying another round of light pink, nude lipstick on my lips basically the sixth time.

"Thank you for the ride. I appreciate it. Millfields seems like a long drive from Bowerstone."

"You're welcome ma'am. It's not a long drive for me." He bowed, his hat almost fell before he caught it midway.

"It doesn't seem that bad, yet..". I muttered, rubbing my colored lips together a moment before I stepped in.

* * *

Yeah, I was wrong for once though. The masquerade was more better when people were more sober. But I couldn't complain, I was a little bit soozy. Grinding on multiple genders laps, with a tall wineglass was between my fingers.

Meeting people was one of my natural qualities in life, but Mia couldn't be replaced. I had already made a little friend group with two other people. A girl with frizzy, red hair named "Crimson", considering her red hair, that wasn't why she was named that. And a tall boy, with a positive large personally, named "Christopher", but I shorten it to just "Chris". He was trying to flirt with every boy, considering his homosexuality.

"Surprisingly, there's no trace of Reaver, especially for the past five minutes!". Crimson exclaimed, her red hair flying in panic.

"Crimson!" Chris piped up, gripped her wrist, slapping her right cheek. She calmed down immediately from force that was admitted to her face. Her amber eyes widening with every second that flew passed.

"Oh! Oh! He's right there! His signaling to come here, so he's talking to you.". She patted my back, almost compelling me into a group of people.

"Chris come with me while I walk up to him. I don't wanna go up there alone, especially when it's Reaver wanting me." He snickered beside me, turning my words into a dirty joke.

A woman stepped in front of him, while he placed his hands on her hips. He peered up, looking at me, the same seductive smirk. _Two could play that game._ I narrowed my eyes, and reached forward, pressing my fingers into Chris's hair.

"Just play along with it. Do whatever you think is romantic with a woman.". I muttered next to his ear, placing my lips on his collar bone. He moved his hands to my hips, swaying his own in rhythm of mine.

"This is weird. If you want so much to impress him, go over there, grab your gun, and shoot her. He always seems to be impressed with killing people." Chris told me, hissing back pain after I nipped at his collarbone.

Reaver was grinning over at us, his hand twirling around the women that was-also-putty in his fingers. I could tell he knew Chris' and I's dance was counterfeit, even I didn't feel it. He twirled the women away, a kiss on her knuckles made her expression look dazed, and ready to faint

"Now. He's coming over, act like you like me, or something! I wanna-". I was cut off by Reaver, who was standing directly in front on me.

"Oh my. What a lovely couple!". I caught something in the distance, someone seemed to be staring. "While I was hoping to have more excitement on this wonderful night, with no other than my guest of honor. And here she is, with another .". Reaver tilted my head to focus on him, his finger warm against the skin on my chin.

"I'm still up for it, he wants us to see different people." I pressed my fingertips across his chest, slightly pushing him back to Crimson.

"Well Jessica, contact me later. You know I live in Millfields, right next to this manor.". He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment, turning back to our original spot by the wine table.

"About that invitation. I'm your one way ticket to uninhibited zone...". My fingers snaked around his cravat, practically awaiting to be untied by me.

He lifted me up in ease, his hands placed firmly on my thighs. We proceeded to whatever bed was in our dire need. I leaned forward, my lips catching his, before we were in a dimly lit room.

I sighed contentedly, loving the feeling of silk sheets on my skin. This was experimented, never in my life. It seemed like a fake dream, but from all the south heat, it's real.

Taking my heels off, he pressed his lips against mine. His tongue slipping my lips, consuming and touring around my lips, hot with a lot of need pressed against my own wanting lips.

My fingers found their way into his hair, pulling him down against me. He lowered his lips to my collarbone, a line of heated kisses peppering my jaw and neck.

I whimpered, loving the smell of him against my skin. " _..Reaver_.." The feeling of his teeth was slightly painful, but it made me go crazy.

The dress was pulled off of my instantly, and my innocence was sensed through my lace undergarments. I was focused on getting his pants off in a needy motion, but from all the different types of pleasure that inflicted off me, I was clumsily unbuttoning them.

He reached downward, his fingertips gingerly brushing against my needy spot, almost teasing me. "My, I could see you were having other _naughty_ thoughts about this night, weren't you?"

Pink brushed my delicate features, I knew what he meant. This felt different than any other chances I gotten, Reaver was slow and dainty at this. So, I was over there fantasizing about this night in his bed.

"I-I was just thinking about tonight, usually my other bed partners almost make it _rushed_." I peeled off his vest and shirt, letting my fingers roam freely around his body.

"Well, don't worry." He bit my neck again, licking the skin, leaving behind a pink mark. "This won't seemed rushed, you could hardly tell our little _play_ until the sun flies through the window.".

That's when I heard the fabric rip in two, exposing me to Reaver. When I finally knew that Reaver was a man of his word. Love marks were possessing me, making me just his little play toy.


	6. Chapter 6: Now what?

**Mia**

 **Location: Laying in Millfields**

" _You say all you need is consistent love,_

 _When I try I swear it's never enough - I messed up,_

 _Maybe this thing here just ain't meant for us,_

 _Baby you let go and I pull you back,_

 _I let you go, you ain't havin that.."_

* * *

"You can see more clear out here." I whispered, tucking myself further into Sam's arms.

He chuckled, snuggling closer to me. "Sticking your head out of the window not good enough?"

I shrugged, blocking my eyes from the moonlight shining through the trees. Today was best day to see the full moon out in the dark sky, but not good for sensitive eyes like mine. So instead, I asked Sam if we could sit outside on the outlook of the large, narrow roof.

"I could say, it's harder craning your neck to see the stars out the of window." I giggled, setting my eyes on the line of stars. Another thing in my life that reminds me of my mother.

The moon was shining through the trees branches, marking patterns on my skin. Just another night of sitting outside, and listening to the sweet sounds of crickets further out. The morning had been pretty murky, but when the afternoon hit, I asked to go outside to see the sun go down. "If we sit outside, could we sit out on the roof? We can barely see anything if we're on the mud, with grass that's gonna mess with my skin. Grass isn't good for me, you know that." I asked, trying to look as innocent as I could.

He didn't seem to care, just shrugging, and continuing the journey of lifting me up from the window from the dormer, onto the roof. I had to adjust the window so he could walk through without any trouble, with being associated with being tall. Me on the other hand, didn't have any trouble crawling on the eave of the roof from the dormer.

When we were both out, the clouds had cleared up, revealing the moon in a murky breeze. Since it was cold out, and I didn't realize it was chilly until I was outside. Sam had known already, having my favorite sweater in our basket. I had thrown it on, while he was behind me, his arms latched around my waist in security.

I been wondering what happened to Jessica, she promised me she would get me for the Masquerade. Sam wouldn't mind, but inside, he was probably messed up about me leaving the night without him. Thinking it was his fault that I was leaving him for the night. It felt way better to connect with him, instead of getting drunk with Jess. But Jessica hadn't shown up anywhere so I could know about the dance.

Sam pulled out a bottle of apple cider, my favorite nonalcoholic beverage to drink at these times. Yes, no lie. I had drunk alcoholic drinks before in my lifetime, beer and wine at certain parties. But out of all my drunken secrets, apple cider was my favorite nonalcoholic drink out of all tasted before in my young life.

"Is it..okay? To drink this? Since you're underage and all. It doesn't have any alcohol in it. But I don't want the drink to be misplaced as some type of adult beverage." He asked carefully, glancing at the bottle before me.

"The apple cider is perfect for the occasion. Just because I'm eighteen doesn't mean I haven't drunk a adult refreshment. You're twenty, there's no doubt you haven't drank alcohol before." I answered with as much truth I wouldn't even say to my own mother. Being engaged to him doesn't seem that bad as I think now.

"Okay, just making sure. I didn't want you getting drunk on anything." Sam crawled slowly next to my spot on the vastly roof.

Once again, my state of mind was twisting into something sorrowful. Moving onto anger, sadness, something I wasn't fond of sharing with another warm blooded human, anyone who was willing to speak _my_ language for once.. My throat was dry and twisted up into something distasteful.

"What's on your mind?" Sam asked me, his voice barely a whispered in the windy air. I had to strain my ears carefully to hear him, he was just worried about my expression.

"Just..Jessica. She was supposed to see me a few days ago. When Reaver invited us to come to his Masquerade, I was worried that she wouldn't pick me up when it started." He barely flinched at the name of Reaver, I could already tell by the way he reacted, that Sam wasn't the one to love (nor like) the infamous pirate.

"..I hoped that she would come to see me, but I guess she has different plans without me. Probably using her innocence with Reaver." I hardly could say anything, my throat was twisted in anger. My hair wiped my around my face, stopping directly in front of my almost vexation, teary eyes.

"I'm pretty sure she has you all throughout her mind, no point in worrying about some mistake she done. Jessica is probably in Millfields somewhere, or even in Bowerstone." I smiled weakly, leaning into Sam further.

"Thank you." I whispered, closing my eyes. Taking his hand into my own, bathing my raged soul in his words carefully. I needed _this_ , this moment was something I needed in my life currently with this situation.

* * *

After I had modified with the night before, the moon and the stars aligning with my own heartbeats in direct order. I woke up in my original bed, dressed in normal bedtime attire. A long white lace slip, with cotton socks on my feet. It wouldn't be consider a "normal" sleeping garments, but it's the closest I could get to having a cute attire in luxury. My sleeping clothes were offered, usually I was used to going asleep in my normal day time clothes. Luxury wasn't (at all) one of the word I preferred to come out of my lips.

"Good nights sleep?" A voice asked, barely a whisper against the loud noises of birds and rain brushing against the window.

I cleared my throat, and ignored him. Something came up that I don't know about, Sam never got out of bed while the birds are still outside tweeting. Another day of stress for me.

"How come you're not in bed? This is never the time that _you_ wake up. I'm usually the first one to get up, and then I get to make breakfast for us."

He shrugged, pulling on the nearest shirt. "I dunno. Just woke up. Felt like getting up, and then I got up to get something to drink." He skipped the topic with ease, _something wasn't good. Not good at all._

"So, are you still making breakfast? Or we skipping it today?" I bit my lip, moving on passed Sam to the narrow hallway.

"Mia!" His voice was heard down the hall. Fill of worry and an apologize, it wasn't his fault. Every one of my questions weren't getting answered, every. Single. One. Tears were threatening to spill out of my eyes, I couldn't be strong with my best friend distancing me away from herself. Jessica didn't answer to anything, I had sent out a letter to Bowerstone. But I guess she haven't gotten it yet. Sam seemed the same, focusing on other topics that weren't important to me at the moment.

Already, tears were down my face, down my face instantly, leaving behind a sting on my cheeks. I was on the chair crying out, hugging my knees closer than any other person or thing for the moment. This subject didn't seem _that_ bad right now to certain people, but it was _my_ best friend that went missing. Without any answer back to me, but I guess it was made to be like this in the future.

"I'm sorry, Mia. This subject didn't-I didn't think was _this_ important to you." I shook my head, leaving another question unresolved.

"What's wrong? Something has to be wrong, I never seen you cry like this before." Sam picked me up like a mother does a child, comforting the teary small child. I hung onto him for dear life, gripping my legs fastened around his waist.

"It's not completely the whole Jessica not answering back." He moved over the couch again. Sam didn't seem to notice that this time _I_ was knotted around him.

"It's just, that I'm worried. Worried about her dying without my help, or lost getting chased by some sociopath out in the woods. I know she has her guns, but it still gets to me that she's dying without my help." I whispered against his chest, kneading my fingers in his dress shirt. Which was now unbuttoned, and considered a "night shirt".

"How come you don't go out to find her? I could come with you." My guns were hung up on the wall, I didn't know if Sam had anything to defend himself with if we went out to the woods.

"I can't. I have to stay here to watch the house, and cook dinner because you don't know how to." I whimpered, my words shaking on the way out of my lips.

"If you're that worried about Jessica, how come we don't go out adventuring to find her? It would be fun, even for the both of us." Sam recommended, moving up to our room to get dressed.

Whatever was next in the future for _me_ had to be great. I wasn't planning on going out into Silverpines or Mistpeck mountains just to get assassinated in the woods. Most likely we'd get killed if we didn't have enough weapons to prepare ourselves with. A dagger was placed in my boot for good grip to the ground, or killing The day wasn't over, it was already the start of it, and I didn't even have any breakfast to go.

"You know," I continued slowly, pulling on a long sleeved shirt. "If we go out, you have to have some sort of firearm to protect yourself. My gun wont watch over both of us, we may have to go down to a weapon shop to get a gun for you."

In the mere of a second, all of my clothes were on. So I decided to turn around to see if Sam had gotten dressed in our occasion. He was dressed alright, with a large handgun between his fingers, cocked and ready to shoot.

"Protected now? Or is this isn't good enough for our little journey?" He chuckled, moving the gun back into it's right holster.

"I guess. Are you okay with having one gun to defend our backs? Or do you have another one to shoot balverines with? It would be better if you had another one to defend your behind." He cocked the left gun, moving it into view.

"Well we're off anyway. To Mistpeck! But we still have to pack things. Now, where did I leave that book bag?"

* * *

Another path. Another balverine to kill. Another chance they got. Mia wasn't planning on just going out just to get scraped another Hobbe or Balverine. Nor did she wanted to get killed by one. She was deep under weather, slumping to wherever their next destination was. Sam was optimistic about the little ordeal with the forest. Whatever was next, he was sure to be enthusiastic with it, everything was white or grey with him.

"How long? I can't walk all day, my boots are getting stuck to the ground." She groaned beside Sam, moving alongside of him slowly.

He twisted his fingers in thought, pulling out a ancient compass. "If we're looking for the nearest inn, then it's about half a mile. Which is 31680 inches from here, so maybe a good ten minutes or longer from here." She narrowed her eyes at his intel, _how was he that smart?_

Mia wasn't the person to know these type of things, all she ever knew was things that were on her tests and quizzes. "If I fall, leave me here to die. Balverines will eat my corpse for dinner, I suppose." She made a waving gesture with her fingers, slouching more further down to the dirt road ahead of them.

Sam smiled politely down at her for her little joke, leaning down to hold her betrothed fingers in his own, she still wore the gold karat ring he proposed her with. Making his heart swell with love that he couldn't think about with another. "Mia." He whispered, leaning down close so she could only hear him in the large forest.

"What's up? See something that needs to be shot?" She answered back to him, her eyebrows bent up on her forehead in curiosity.

"After all of this, and something bad happens between us." They stopped, Mia looked up at him, wondering if something bad was gonna happen. _Again_. "Would you still love me? Like as your husband. In whatever situation, black or white." He asked quietly, staring deep in her bright eyes.

Mia's face bundled up in thought, worried lines hitting her face like a truck. Sam took this as his answer, _she doesn't love me_. He folded into himself, flinching over the thought of his wife not wanting to marry him.

"If you don't like me, you could have said you didn't want to marry me. But-"

She interrupted him quickly, stopping his train of thoughts. "Do you consider that I don't? I do, without an explanation to even come out of my lips. You are probably the only boy I ever loved, _in my life_." Mia answered, wrapping her arms around his slender neck.

Sam smirked at her sweet answer, bending over to wrap his arms around her curvy waist. She was against a tree quickly, the bark digging into her back. Mia didn't care, she was way into the moment to even groan about the thick bark behind her.

"If you love me, and willing to say it out loud." He moved his fingers down to her waist slowly, her fingers traveling his body crevices and running her fingertips through his brown hair. "Prove it to me. Show me that you love me."

A small smirk travels onto his lips, taking in Mia's beauty every few seconds. This is the place he wanted to be, _his_ sanctuary. With her, of course. He wanted her to become his wife, to start their own family. Sam was always used to having a big family, with all three other brothers and sisters. Alike his own family, he wanted to start his own. Whatever it took to start it.

Mia leaned forward, placing a quick peck on his jaw. She giggled to herself, heat reaching to brush against her cheeks, leaning forward again to reach his lips. He felt warm, making her blush creep down to her lower region. Another grin was invited to his lips, slipping his fingers under the elastic band of her leggings.

He moved his attention to her neck, a soft purr forming in the back of her throat. Sam was satisfied with the noise she created, something that made him feel better. She knew he wanted to take her now, right here and there. Obviously to the hard bulge pressing against her pelvic bone.

"Not right here, we can't do it in the woods. Someone can walk down this path from the village, and then see us. We can just walk to the inn right down this path." Mia giggled, almost whispering in case if someone was listening on their conversation.

"How come? It looks to me there's a cabin if we walk a few steps backwards into the trees. I'm not gonna stop my fun just because people wanna come around to see us."

Sam picked her up, moving her legs around his waist again. She softly giggled, hating and loving the idea of being seen doing something imaginable in the middle of the woods. He nibbled at her again, his fingers keeping themselves warm under her shirt, unhooking her bra softly.

Whatever the time was, wherever they were. Jessica was screaming and groaning. Not groaning over being hurt, but the opposite. Doing something Mia wouldn't even think would be imaginable in a devil's bed, with _him_ all over her.


	7. Chapter 7: A piece of my Mind

**Together**

 **Location: Traveling through Millfields**

" _I think I've had enough._

 _I might get a little drunk._

 _I say what's on my mind._

 _I might do a little time._

 _'Cause all of my kindness._

 _Is taken for weakness."_

* * *

Candle light flickered through the room, it was unusual that the light felt familiar to me. Outside I was relaxing in the nude, on the inside panic attacks me like bird does it's prey. Reaver's Manor had me on my verge of sanity. I was left in a guest bedroom while Reaver told me he was out in Bowerstone. I could of been in his room, but I wasn't fond of being constantly flirted on by that ginger haired servant.

Barry was his name? I couldn't even remember, nor did I care for his name. I wasn't planning on calling out any time soon, if I did call for him, he'd be on me instantly. Being naked created a lot of opportunities, especially for someone who teased as much as I do.

When I first walked up the stairs to Reaver's private bedchamber when I arrived, I was worried about Mia. Thinking about it, I pulled on my undergarments and a large sweater, pressing my fingertips against the key on my neck, making my way out the door. Pushing my way passed Barry, I made my way to the woods of Millfields.

Having guns didn't always save you at times, even _I_ had learned that. One of my guns were left with Mia, while the other was practically used in bed with Reaver, which was now holstered on my right thigh.

I knew where her house was with Sam, but the problem was I didn't know if she would be there after what I realized I did. Mia probably was worried about me, then went out to search for me. After the day I did, I felt guilty that I wasn't there to pick her up.

Just focusing on Reaver for that night, I laid in his manor for a week. Having sex with him when he came back from trips, laying with no clothes until he got back for another round. Everyone complained that if you had one night with the deviant, that you would never come back. Guess who was wrong, I had multiple one-night stands before, but Reaver's I had to go back.

My boot heels clung to the mud plastered cobble path leading up to her house, already I could tell she was living in luxury. The house would of cost a fortune, especially how large the house was compared to her whole apartment building.

By just glancing up at the windows, I could make out that no one was home. Even though I didn't choose to knock on the door, or call out anyone's name. But that wasn't my point, I was supposed to get to their door and be done.

But I wouldn't be considered a friend, would I? No one would have guessed that Jessica Arks would be afraid of the Causes and Effects of the future. Certainly I was petrified of the futures and it's weird gifts. This situation would be on the top of my list; losing my best friend to a man.

I turned on my path, pushing through the woods as slow as I could, observing the colors of the woods details. The path was barely visible, but I was able to make out footprints in the mud.

She would usually be off the bridge worried about me, I had to go find her. There's no other choice, I'm going out to where she would be. And I could guess already. The wrong time, but the right place. I could of done something different.

"Mia! Are you out here?!" I yelled out, my voice bouncing off Bowerlake. The journey I was following seemed partially easy, for now I was just following a path through the woods.

The sun glittered through the tops of the trees, lighting the gloom of the woods. My sweater whipped around my thighs as I continued walking along the light padded trail. Something I always thought better of until now. The scene seemed familiar to me, walking to some sort of trap were my dream ended and I woke up.

As my dream had became more detailed, a cabin appeared off side of the path. I stopped to see if any of their steps leaded there, inside I felt nervous again. Their steps stopped where I sat on the grass, leading through the mud up to the small cabin.

Following the steps to the cabin, my cotton shirt was clinging to my sides as I strode up to the wooden doors. Biting my bottom lip, I reached up and knocked on the door. Waiting was the next step on the this unbelievable dream.

Floods of giggles were heard behind the door before I heard glasses kicked out of the way so the person could make their way to the door. Even though this situation didn't seem as anxious to a person who didn't have a best friend the way I do, it seemed _egregious_ compared to my normal routine in my modern day.

The door flung open, the strong smell of alcohol flying through the door and mixing with the morning gloom of the woods. As a wine bottle rolled down the patio steps, a drunken Sam ignored it, just kicking it further down the steps. Most people wouldn't be able to tell that he was drunk he hid it well, I knew by experience, and this morning I was getting over one.

"Is Mia here?" I glanced along side of him towards the foyer, seeing there was no way I was gonna find her in place where it was pitch black, I continued asking.

"Where is she? Is she dead?! Don't tell me she's dead!" My fingers brushed against my gun, I was paranoid right now, inside I felt like I was committing sins.

"She's fine. We were going to find you, then stopped for.. _rest_. I guess I could say." Sam smirked at the pitch black hall, stepping out the way for me to get passed him.

As the door closed behind me, the air in the cabin felt thicker inside, I felt I could've used a knife to the cut the oxygen in the atmosphere. Behind me I could hear Sam was fidgeting with something, it really didn't matter since he was drunk.

"Mia is in the last room on the... _Ieft_? I hope it's on the left, she might have moved to a different to room. Or maybe there isn't another room.." He trailed on behind me as I continued my steps out of the living room, avoiding the bottles to her room.

Once again, I felt terrified inside as more thoughts flooded my mind about the week away from, and without Mia. I'm pretty sure she would be fine without me, but inside I wouldn't feel right without making amends with my best friend. The person who actually knew the real me, the person I knew for all my life.

Tears brushed my eyelashes as I stood in front of the bedroom door, going through with this could change my mind about this _whole_ thing. Modern days this would of been much easier to just text, email, or phone call Mia, but since I smashed our phones it gotten harder.

They were lucky they had each other (and wine), if Mia was alone she would of went out and almost fell off the mountains looking for me. The Manor was tall, Reaver was taller than most people. In modern days Mia and I were taller than most women in our grade, but now I was shorter than most women. While this year, I'm to the bottom of Reaver's ribcage -short right?

To prevent tears from falling, I avoided any glances. I reached up to push the door open, the room was dimly lit. She sat there as if the world was just revolving around, the lantern gracing her features. Clothes and empty wine bottles littered the floor, her back facing me.

Her long mass of hair was covering her naked back, I could make out that she was naked since her clothes were everywhere. It doesn't matter that she was naked, but it bothered me that she didn't tell me that she didn't do _that_ with Sam.

"Mia?"

* * *

 _The backyard of his house as he described it seemed disgusting. It didn't seem that romantic till we arrived there. His house was better than my own at least, bigger courtyard, bigger scenery, more decent people who didn't give you dirty looks as you passed._

 _I jumped over the fence as I made my way towards his window, the same action seemed casual in my routine every Friday. All the days my mother asked me what I was doing on Fridays if Jessica wasn't home, I was at his house getting pushed up against the wall._

 _Already I could see the shape of his body behind the long, thin curtain covering the perfect body I physically called mine. The light was dimmed out perfectly, something he thought would surprise me. But the action was always familiar to me. Every time I jumped out the window of his house and left, our sex seemed the same every time. But it was different, and I still came back for more._

 _They hadn't cutted down the tree after they found him sneaking from his window to me, yelling at him they were planning on chopping down the large oak tree. The tree was my way up to the window, flipping up to the top, falling back on the same branch._

 _The same spot of rough bark between my fingers caught me off guard as I was distracted by the distinct, loud snaps of a animal. I remember that the dog was there soon as it got the tongue of my shoe. The family got it just to keep all the sneaky teenagers from their yard. But this night was probably my last._

 _I climbed up the last branch to the window, moving onto the window sill to get a better look on the richly painted inside. "Psst. Psst. Open the window, the dog is gonna catch me here!"_

 _As usual, I was gripped inside by my wrist onto the bed under the window. I giggled, moving my gaze onto the brown-headed perfection in front of me. His eyes were crisped blue over the year of knowing him in private._

 _He was smirking devilishly at me, eyebrow cocked high on his head, hair tousled to the side. Already knowing, I stood full height up to him. When I knew him years ago, he was this introverted shy guy. Now he was this handsome hunk everyone in highschool wanted to go out with._

" _How come you didn't go through the front door? I'm home alone today. Everyone's out with friends and family." He wrapped his arms around my waist, closing the space between us._

" _Holidays? Well, we could each other presents." I giggled, wrapping my arms his neck, pulling him closer to me._

 _The bed brushed against my back, instantly he pounced on me. Leaving trails of saliva down my jawline to my collarbone, his warm breath on my chest. I shivered as he took off my cotton cardigan, pushing my T-Shirt off my shoulders._

" _You're mine now. No one else's." He growled against my skin, I giggled out an answer as he pushed more of my clothing off. The air whistled against my ears, marking the memory for life._

 _The memory seemed so familiar to me when I think about it, comparing it up with other events in my life, leading up to mistakes I made._

* * *

After I fell off my bridge of finding Jessica, I decided to relieve some stress of my own. First time in my life I ever tried, first time in my life I gotten to the point of taking my clothes off for the opposite gender that I love.

Sam kissed me one last time before he started off towards the living room. Ignoring his nudity as he left the room of course, saying that I needed space after these things. I was glad that he left me alone to cool off, there was a few bottles that were still left that had wine in them.

The whole Jessica thing, it didn't come back to mind after we walked up to the cabin. I wasn't mad at her, she could go out and visit Reaver, they make a nice couple. Inside I felt gushed up enough to forget about all that bullshit.

I sat up on the bed, hair cascading down my love-marked back. It felt good to get rid of any of my bad physical virginity in, but the main idea of it was I choose to try again with a person I'm acquainted with.

Moving passed the alcohol, I edged down in front of the lantern. I knew it was already morning, but why did it even matter? The windows were glued shut, and curtains prevented any sunlight from coming in and clearing out thick the atmosphere.

Behind me I could the door edge open, someone sniffling as they whispered to themselves. I couldn't be bothered in my daydream, I already knew who it was. She didn't care about my feelings, the world revolved around lives like it doesn't matter. Why would I even care?

She stepped closer to me, the door swing shut loudly as her body moments edged forward. At any time I thought she would of went back, thinking that I was gonna swing out randomly and hit her. But she knew better of me, I was her lifelong best friend. "Mia?"


End file.
